¿Qué es el sexo?
by Neko Alyssa D
Summary: Un momento antes de ACWNR. Isabel es muy curiosa y decide hacerle preguntas a Levi ¿como reaccionara este?


**Holaa! Gente mortal e inmortal de este planeta redondo y cruel.**

 **Ya llego su Neko (?) *Bailando como Michael Jackson***

 ***Éxtasis grupal***

 **Les traigo un fic nuevo sobre Isabel y Levi turururururu  
No sé pero los amo juntos.**

 **~ Este fic tendrá insinuaciones.** **Casi nadie lo hace y pues como yo vivo al Yolo.**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece.**

* * *

En la ciudad subterránea, Levi Ackerman se encontraba limpiando una ventana.

Ese día lucia tranquilo y completamente normal para el pelinegro.

Quien imaginaria que Isabel Magnolia aparecería con una sonrisa demente mientras tarareaba una canción que solo ella conocía. En el momento en que Isabel vio a Levi dejó de cantar y se echó a correr hacia él como una loca.

— ¡Aniki! —gritó la chica haciendo que Levi detuviera su trabajo en la ventana. Acto seguido Levi volteó a verla sin que su expresión fría cambiara.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó irritado a pesar de que era la primera vez que la veía ese día.

—Bueno, es que tengo una pregunta —dijo la menor con una pequeña y adorable sonrisa.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en un sofá, Isabel lo imitó y se sentó a su lado muy cerca de él.

— ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

—Amm etto, fui a comprar pan con Farlan. Al salir de la tienda, en la calle obviamente, escuche a unas personas hablar de algo que no entendía y me dio curiosidad.

— ¿De que hablaban? —preguntó sin prestar mucha atención.

Isabel inhalo aire agarrando valor antes de preguntar.

—Aniki ¿Qué es tener sexo?

De pronto la sangre de Levi desapareció de su cuerpo haciendo que se viera pálido y sin vida.

¡¿Por qué demonios Isabel pregunto esa cosa?!

Esas malditas personas que hablaban de sexo en la calle perderían la cabeza. Han corrompido a Isabel y Levi no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes, idiota? —preguntó escondiendo su nerviosismo.

Isabel negó con la cabeza totalmente confundida. Levi hizo un mohín pero al final termino contándoselo.

—Veras, el sexo es una manera de mostrar 'mucho cariño' a una persona —dijo sin saber realmente lo que decía.

Isabel medio sonrió mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Ósea que yo puedo tener sexo contigo —afirmó la chica haciendo que Levi se atragantara con su propia saliva.

— ¡No, No me refería a cualquier persona! Hablaba sobre personas que se aman.

—Yo te amo aniki —dijo la chica algo confundida.

Levi suspiró con pesar desviando la mirada.

—Me refería a amor de esposos, Isabel.

Isabel lo miró durante un segundo.

— ¿Cómo se hace el sexo?

La mirada de Levi se oscureció.

— ¿Por qué no mejor lo buscas en un libro?

—No sé leer —respondió con enfado mientras hacia un puchero.

—Porque tú no quieres —replicó Levi.

—Exacto y por eso tú debes responder mis preguntas.

Levi quería que la tierra lo tragara, luego pensó que eso sería muy sucio y desecho la idea. ¿Te imaginas cuantos gérmenes puede tener?

—El sexo se hace cuando un hombre mete su… aparato reproductor en… el aparato reproductor de una mujer —dijo tartamudeando por primera vez en su vida cosa que sorprendió a Isabel.

— ¿Cuál es el aparato reproductor? —preguntó la ojiverde haciendo que Levi se saliera de sus casillas.

— ¡El pene y la vagina, esos son! ¡¿Por qué demonios me preguntas esto a mí?!

Isabel se encogió de hombros avergonzada.

—Porque confió en ti —dijo sin más.

Levi se quedó callado y miro al suelo de madera.

De pronto hubo un silencio y era uno muy incómodo. Isabel procesaba todo lo que Levi le había dicho mientras este se preguntaba por qué tuvo que ser tan directo con ella, Isabel apenas era una mocosa y era obvio que tuviera esas inquietudes.

—Qué asco —susurró Isabel atrayendo la atención del mayor.

—Eso dices ahora —le contestó mientras le daba golpecitos en la cabeza.

Isabel fijó su mirada hacia él con atención y una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

—Aniki —habló la chica pelirroja.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —dijo con cierto enfado.

—Una última pregunta.

Levi refunfuñó algo apenas perceptible.

— ¿Cuál es?

Isabel se sonrojó y miró hacia el techo.

— ¿Tu ya has tenido sexo con alguien?

Ahora fue el turno de Levi de sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

—Eso no te importa, idiota.

Isabel se acercó a él con mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Levi la fulminó con la mirada haciendo que esta se echara para atrás en un intento de protegerse de un golpe que le fuera a dar Levi.

—Eres irritante, no puedo creer que haya sido tan idiota como para rescatarte —cuando Levi dijo esto la mirada de Isabel se bajó al suelo. Al parecer parecía ofendida y eso de alguna manera hizo sentir mal a Levi.

—Isabel, no lo decía enserio sabes que te amo —dijo Levi haciendo que la menor sonriera de nuevo.

— ¿Me amas como un esposo a una esposa? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Levi solo se levantó de su lugar y con una mirada amenazante alzó la mano fingiendo que la golpearía, cosa que él jamás haría y ella lo sabía, pero aun así Isabel salió de aquella habitación corriendo mientras se carcajeaba fuertemente.

—Esa mocosa, no la soporto —siseó Levi para después volver a limpiar la ventana…

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo, mis niños.**

 **Espero les haya gustado o al menos entretenido un rato.**

 **Ya saben que amo a Isabel y Levi, y si no lo sabían ahora ya lo saben (?)**

 **No sé por qué la verdad pero Isabel y Levi se ven tan tiernos juntos (Como hermanos, como amigos y hasta como pareja) bueno solo a mi parecer.**

 **De nuevo no puse a Farlan porque me gusta más la química (que invente) que hay entre Isabel y Levi.**

 **Bueno ¿algún comentario, queja o sugerencia?**

 ***Cantando***

" ** _Billie Jean is not my lover_**

 ** _She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_**

 ** _But the kid is not my son_**

 ** _She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son"_**

 ***Hace el "pasito" de Michel Jackson y se va volando (?)***


End file.
